What's Your Secret
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: It's starts with an email. Just a silly little email. But when Danny starts finding out other people's secrets, what's he going to do? Black mail of course! But when things go wrong... Multichaptered song fic Dirty Little Secret All American Rejects
1. Chapter 1

_I just kind of got the idea while listening to All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret" and decided that it would make a good fanfic, so, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

What's Your Secret?

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Danny typed in his password with ease; he'd done it everyday since sixth grade. While the screen loaded, he took a sip of his soda sitting next to the computer. Setting it down, he glanced through his inbox's contents.

"Spam… spam…." He muttered while deleting each email he did not recognize. Just before he almost got rid of the sixth email he didn't want, he glanced at the subject line. On it was written "Dirty Little Secrets". Thinking it was something worth opening, he clicked the message, and it appeared on his screen.

_What's your dirty little secret? We all have them, so why not share them? You should leave them anonymous however, since it is your dirty little secret… But, you should tell the world. You'll feel better, and you'll be able to laugh at others dirty little secrets. Believe me; some of them are pretty strange…_

_I sleep with an old paper towel._

_--forever alone_

_I still live with my mom._

_--teacher_

_I sleep with a stuffed pig named Mrs. Fufu._

_--football jock_

_I have a mole! On my flawless skin!_

_--preppy in pink_

_I like a techno geek!_

_--reaching for the stars_

_I lied to my best friend._

_--footballer42_

_I wish that I could die. But I know that it's impossible._

_--blue flames rocker_

_I'm scared of clowns…_

_--freak show_

_I like my best friend's sister._

_--Tech freak_

_I kind of like Inviso-Bill_

_--Ghost Hunter 2000_

_I'm in love with an older man. And when I say older, I mean in his 50's._

_--DALV "niece"_

_I watch kid's shows._

_--Midnight & Race Lover_

_I cut._

_--4ever me_

_I don't like anyone._

_--WES_

"Whoa…" Danny muttered. "I know half these people! Hey, this is good black mail…"

Quickly, Danny pressed the print button. He was going to have some fun with this.

_Next day at school…_

Danny pulled the list out of his locker. Quickly he scanned it looking for a first official victim. Choosing the "teacher" who lives with his mom, he stuffed it back in his locker, and headed off for his first class.

"Now, any questions?" Mr. Lancer asked after winding down from a long lecture. Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Um, I was wondering, where do you live?"

"I'm sorry Daniel; did you just ask where I live?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Mr. Fenton, I don't believe that where I live has anything to do with Sherlock Holmes."

"Ok." Danny replied smirking.

After class, as everyone shuffled out the door, Danny placed a scrap of paper on Mr. Lancer's desk.

When everyone had gone, said teacher picked the note up off of his desk, and sat down in his swivel chair, placing his feet on the desk. Flipping it open, he read:

_I know more than you think I do._

Mr. Lancer took one guess as to who it was.

"Danny…" he mumbled.

_In the hall…_

"What the heck was that about Danny?" Sam asked while walking with the other two boys down the hall.

"What was what about?" Danny turned to her asking.

"Asking Mr. Lancer where he lives. Are you stalking him or something?"

"Oh yeah, Sam, I'm totally stalking Mr. Lancer." Danny replied sarcastically as they passed the jocks.

"What?! Fenton's stalking Mr. Lancer! I always knew you were messed up you geek!" Dash shouted.

"So Dash, how's Fufu doing?" Danny replied smiling. Dash's eyes went huge. Soon he recovered his senses.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about Fenturd." Dash stuttered turning back to his posse.

"Sure you don't Dash, sure you don't…"

_**Well that's it for tonight, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"I guess the next one should be Paulina then..." Danny muttered to himself.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked coming up behind him.

"Evil schemes. Do you have foundation?" He asked.

"What?"

"Foundation, you know make-up..." Danny said trailing off.

"Ya, I do, but I never wear it."

"Great, where is it?"

"Um, in the purple box on my desk."

"Sweet, I'll catch you later then Sam!" And with that he ran across the hall (which is very dangerous I might add in a school) and into the boy's bathroom. Once in there, he transformed and flew off to Sam's house to retrive some make-up.

_Later that day..._

A loud, shrill scream sounded down the hall. Followed by: "How did they find out?!"

It was Paulina. She was standing with her locker door open, books scattered all over the floor around her feet. She was holding a small make-up case and a note. It read:

_**Paulina**_

_**I know all about your dirty little secret. Hope this covers that mole!**_

Sam ran down the hall towards Danny laughing her head off.

"Did you laugh do laugh that?" She gasped breathless and laughing.

"Yup, sure did." Danny said smirking.

"Nice one!" Sam complimented raising her hand into the air. Danny slapped it.

"Who's next?" Sam asked while Danny scanned the list.

"That would be a certain techno geek and a star." Danny said smirking, "And I think I know just what to do..."

_**Thanks for reading! Now please review! I think I'm going to write the next chapter now, so expect it soon!**_

_**And also excuse any spelling errors, this doesn't have spell check.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as she took the object that looked like a remote control from Danny.

"How else do you get a techno-geek and a prep together?!" Danny asked.

"Good point... So I push the red button right?"

"Yup."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have this?"

"Mom and Dad invented it to shock ghosts, but it didn't work like that. They found that out by pointing to Jazz's cell phone on accident and short circuting the thing."

"Oh..."

"Well, carry on!" Danny said.

"Ok." Sam replied and walked around the corner where she knew Star would be standing, talking on her cell phone. This was all planned so perfectly. Tucker would be coming around the corner any minute from his second period, and he'd see Star.

Quickly, she pressed the red button in the direction of Star's phone, and just seconds later, a confused "Hello, hello?" came from the girl.

"Mission accomplished..." Sam muttered.

_Around the corner..._

"Hey Tuck!" Danny said, motioning for his friend to come towards him.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but Mrs. Dean needs you. She's got a problem with her computer."

Tucker sighed. "Don't they always need me?"

"I guess dude." Danny slapped him on the back and Tucker walked around the corner.

The hall was empty, so Danny transformed, and flew off to find Sam. He found her standing inconspicusly in a dark corner waiting for the plan to fishish unfolding it's self.

Tucker strolled down the hall as normal but Star glanced up just as she always did, everyday.

"Hey! Tucker! Can you come help me?" she called to him. Tucker walked up to her.

"Um, my cell phone isn't working, could you possibly help me?" Star asked as sweetly as possible, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um, I was supposed to go help Mrs. Dean with her computer, but if you come with, I can help you after."

"Ok!" she said and wrapped her arm around him. "Thank you so much Tucker!"

"Hey... anything for someone who needs it!" And they walked down the hall.

"Now for part two..." Danny said, and grabbed Sam's hand and they phased through the ceiling into the hall right before Mrs. Dean's class. It was empty, just like it always was third period. It was her prep period, and she always spent it in the teacher's lounge. Star and Tucker appeared at the front of the hall with their arms still linked. Soon they arrived at the door.

"Mrs. Dean?" Tucker called, stepping into her room. Danny quickly shut and locked the door behind them.

"Hey!" they shouted together, whirling around. Tucker tried the knob.

"No luck..." he muttered.

Star sighed.

Danny and Sam phased into the room, invisible to spy on them more.

Star shivered.

"It's kinda cold in here..." she said.

"Oh! Um... here..." Tucker said while wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Thanks Tuck. You know, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, and now seems like a good time to do it since we are alone..."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well you see Tucker, I kinda like you." Star said her face turning a red/peach color. (hey... peaches sound really good right now...)

"Oh! I kinda like you too Star." Tucker said placing a kiss on her head.

Star sighed in content.

Danny and Sam phased out of the room.

"That was funny!" Sam said her face red with excitement. "Whose next?"

Danny smirked.

_**Well, here you go! I hope you liked it, please review!**_


End file.
